witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Heatherfield
Heatherfield on the planet Earth is the city where Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and more characters of W.I.T.C.H live, as well as formerly Elyon and Caleb . Heatherfield Heatherfield is known to be an extremely major region of the entire series; both in the animated series as well as in the comics. Also, most of the action and events take place in Heatherfield. It is where the current Guardians of the Veil are residing, including Will, who moved there from Fadden Hills. The city is also known to hold many restaurants and a school, namely Sheffield Institute where the girls are currently studying. The climate around Heatherfield is cold close enough to winter, prompted everyone to wear heavy warm clothing. In the animated series, the Silver Dragon is the Lins' family restaurant, and the apartment above it is where the Lins reside. Below the Silver Dragon itself is the basement where all five of the girls gather up for mission overviews and occasional gatherings. This is also where Blunk refers to as the HQ. In the comic series, however, the Silver Dragon is unknown to have a basement or not. Other minor regions include Elyon's initial residence and Ye Olde Bookshop. In the comic series, Elyon's previous home hides a portal that links to the Metamoor world's capital, namely Meridian. Ye Olde Bookshop holds the same function in both series where Cedric is in disguise for the attack on the Guardians. In the animated series however, the bookstore holds an inversion point that warps to Phobos' library through a labyrinth. In the animated series, Heatherfield is a city somewhere in the United States or most likely the Northeast, most likely the state of Connecticut . The evidence for this is when two washing machines say in episode H is for Hunted , First washing machine said: "Hello?! These clothes aren't going to wash themselves." The second machine responded by saying, "Oh I wish, then I could retire to that laundromat in Florida." That indicates that Heatherfield is indeed an American city, at least in the cartoon continuity. Based on the climate, Heatherfield would most likely be somewhere between New York City and Boston, most likely in Southwestern Connecticut; the coast and topography of Heatherfield indicates that it would be the fictional counterpart of New Haven. Habitants *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Elyon Brown (formerly) *Dean Collins *Susan Vandom *Caleb (in the animated series) *Yan Lin *Matt Olsen *Blunk *Eric Lyndon Areas of Interest *The Silver Dragon *Sheffield Institute *Luna Park *Airport *K-Ship Radio Station *Movie Thearter Trivia *In the American state of Washington, there is a real place called Sheffield, like the W.I.T.C.H.'s school. *Heatherfield is revealed to sit on a magical nexus, or a place where all the elements meet. This provides some context as to why the Guardians were united in this location when they received their powers. Gallery Haylin restourant.png Heatherfield port.png|Heatherfield port Heatherfield.png Heatherfield skyline.png Heatherfield skyline2.png Heatherfield sun.png Heatherfield sun2.png YanLInrestourant.png Heatherfieldriver.jpg Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earthlings